Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring security around a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for monitoring security around a vehicle by searching a mobile device around a vehicle and detecting a potential danger factor around a vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
When a driver of the parked vehicle returns to the vehicle alone, auto-theft or other crimes may occur. In such a case, while the intruder waits until the driver of the vehicle approaches and releases the door lock of the vehicle, at the moment to release the door lock of the vehicle, the intruder may enter into the vehicle and attack the driver. Therefore, a safety means against an intruder waiting around a vehicle should be considered.
As a safety means for determining whether an intruder is present around a vehicle, a video security system has been developed for obtaining the image around a vehicle. The video security system is increasingly used for preventing crimes and accidents generated regardless of time and place and quickly handling an accident such as arresting a criminal. However, currently, the video security system is merely capable of acquiring an image storing the image. The video security system is not capable of informing a driver of a vehicle of an intruder present around the vehicle in real time. In addition, such a video security system is essentially required to install a separate device such as a video camera and a storage device.